Charmed Piper's twins
by Primrose Grace Halliwell
Summary: Twins Prue and Patty have different dads because of a love spell that Paige and Phoebe cast on Piper and Leo
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

My lovely husband, Dan and I have two beautiful twin daughters. Prudence Melinda and Patricia Grace. They are 5 years old. Prudence's powers are a force field and telekinesis. Patricia, who looks surprisingly like Leo, her powers are cryokinesis and molecular combustion.

(Demon attacks)

Piper: Prudence, protect your sister.

(Prudence puts up her force field around her and her sister)

(Piper vanquishes demon)

Piper: Ok Prue thanks

Prue: (puts down her force field) You're welcome mommy

Patty: Mommy, look what I can do (orbs out and then back in)

Piper: (looks shocked)

Patty: (looks confused as to why her mommy is shocked)

Prue: Will I be able to do that, mommy?

Piper: Probably not (steps into another room and calls Dan) Hi Dan?

Dan: Piper? What's wrong?

Piper: You need to come home and take the twin to the doctor for a paternity test.

Dan: Why?

Piper: I know it's crazy, but I think that Patty isn't yours, because she can orb.

Dan: What?!

Piper: Please, just come home

Dan: Ok

(At the hospital after Dan picked up the girls and the test were already taken)

Doctor: Ok , I have the results from your tests. Patricia is definitely not yours, but Prudence is.

Dan: (disappointed) Ok, thanks doctors

(At home, the girls are playing in the greenroom)

Dan: How in the world is Patty not mine?

Piper: Five years ago, my sisters cast a love spell on me and Leo and it only lasted 24 hours, but in that time Leo and I, you know. So Patty is his.

Dan: Oh ok

(Dan leaves to go back to work)

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in)

Piper: Hi

Leo: Piper! I'm not your whitelighter, remember?

Piper: Oh, I know

Leo: Then what do you need?

Piper: Patty, come here please, and do your special thing.

Leo: Piper?

Piper: What? (Patty orbs in front of her mommy)

Leo: (looks shocked)

Patty: Mommy, who is this?

Leo: I'm your mommy's old whitelighter

Piper: Patty, go play please

Patty; Ok mommy

Piper: Remember five years ago, my sisters put a love spell on us and we, you know well, Patty is your and Prue is Dan's.

Leo: Then I want to take Patty

Piper: Not yet! Just let me decide something

Leo: Ok, call me (orbs out)

Piper: (sighs) I know what I have to do (stares at her twins playing together) I have to separate my twins, my beautiful twins.

(Piper goes into the kitchen)

Piper: (makes a memory erasing potion for the spell she wrote) Ok, it's now or never (to the twins) Girls come here please

Patty/Prue: (run into the kitchen) What is it, mommy?

Piper: Here drink some homemade juice (hands them the cups)

Patty/Prue: (drink the juice)

Piper: Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truth, images

All of these you hold onto tight

What I now mention you will release

Patty/Prue: (forget each other) Who are you?

Piper: (grabs Patty) Prue go play please (Prue runs away to go play) Patty, I would like you to meet your real daddy. (to Leo) Leo!

(Leo orbs in)

Piper: Patty, Leo's your daddy and you're going to live with him

Patty: Ok mommy

Leo: (picks up Patty) Let's go princess

(At Paige and Richard's house)

Paige: Leo! What are you doing here?

Leo: Patty is mine and Piper's daughter and Prue is Piper and Dan's. And this is all thanks to you and Phoebe, because of your stupid spell.

Paige: Ok, so what are you doing here?

Leo: I need a place to stay

Paige: Ok, you and Patty can stay here.

(2 years later, At the manor)

Prue: Mommy, who is the other girl in all these pictures of me?

Piper: No one, the print shop accidentally duplicated you.

Prue: Ok

(1 year later, Prue finds Patty's birth certificate while playing dressup in her mommy's closet)

Prue: (yells) Mommy!

(Piper runs into her room)

Piper: Yes baby?

Prue: Mommy, who is Patricia Grace Halliwell and how come she has the same birthday as me.

Piper: She is your twin. She is also the other girl in those pictures with you. (sadly) When you two were five, she was killed by a demon. (tears streaming down her face) You two were inseparable so I erased all your memories of her.

Prue: (hugs her mommy) I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Piper: (hugs her daughter back) I know you didn't baby

(At Leo and Patty's house)

Patty: Daddy? What happened to mommy?

Leo: She and I had a disagreement and when we went to court I got custody of you

Patty: I love you daddy

Leo: I love you too Princess

(1 year later Prue is alone at the manor with Piper and a demon attacks and Piper is slipping away)

Prue: (crying) Mommy, please don't die daddy is too busy to take care of me (yells) Somebody help me, my mommy needs help

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: Is she ok?

Prue: Help please

Leo: Ok stand back (Prue steps back and Leo heals her and orbs out)

Piper: (wakes up and gasps as Leo orbs away)

Prue: Mommy! I thought I was going to lose you

Piper: (hugs her daughter) It's ok, I'm here


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day, Leo talks to Patty in the living room)

Leo: Patty, I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you will react so I'll just show you? Hold my hand

Patty: Ok (holds her daddy's hand)

(Leo orbs with Patty to the manor)

Piper: Leo, what are you doing?

Patty: Daddy? Where are we?

Leo: Patty, this is your mommy.

Piper: (realizes what Leo is doing) Prue!

(Prue runs in)

Prue: Yes mommy?

Piper: This is your twin, Patty

Prue/Patty: I have a twin. Why didn't we know

Piper: When you two were five, Patty orbed and I knew you were mine and Leo's daughter. I knew Prue's daddy, Dan wouldn't like that Patty wasn't his daughter. I tricked you two into drinking a potion and cast a spell on you two to make you forget each other, so I wouldn't constantly hear Prue ask for her twin, Patty.

Patty: Ok, I understand

Prue: I understand too


End file.
